


#娜俊 互补

by geulimja



Category: jaemren - Fandom, najun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geulimja/pseuds/geulimja
Kudos: 8





	#娜俊 互补

1

Alpha浓郁的奶茶信息素，茶重八成，奶占两成，和黄仁俊如出一辙，既有三十岁成熟男人该有的稳重，稚嫩清秀的容貌却又像牧场里还未被加工的鲜奶般纯净。当深褐与雪白互相交融泡成温柔的黄仁俊，是与一众粗犷且具侵略性的Alpha有着天渊之别，足以令Omega心甘情愿纷纷陷入这片温柔乡之中。

罗渽民身为二十出头的Omega，当然敌不过黄仁俊的温柔漩涡。他最初来到猫咖的时候，以为这里的奶茶会放催情剂，因为每次进来闻到奶茶香都会脸红耳热，下身总被勾起异样。后来光顾猫咖的次数多了，喝过这里的奶茶几遍之后才发现原来令他浮躁的是来自猫咖老板的信息素，若隐若现的奶茶气息让进来的客人意乱情迷。

2

黄昏早就过去了，罗渽民坐在角落揉着怀里的双色布拉多尔猫。桌上的美式咖啡早就被他喝光，连冰块都溶成水，才终于等到咖啡店里的客人和员工全数离开，只剩下罗渽民和黄仁俊两个。

等黄仁俊把猫粮倒进大大小小的兜里，连罗渽民怀里的猫都挣开臂弯跳到地上走到黄仁俊身边，黄仁俊才笑着站起身，收好猫粮。

“今天又是什么原因待着？又想哥哥请吃饭？”

黄仁俊走到罗渽民对面坐下。他今天穿着黑色衬衫，外搭灰色的大衣给人感觉成熟儒雅，黄仁俊本来就够温柔了，穿起这件大衣让罗渽民又更喜欢他一些。

“哥哥看我是什么人，只爱蹭饭吃的男人？”

罗渽民把身子靠前，黄仁俊的信息素因此倏然包裹住他，薰得他后颈皮肤下的腺体像有蚂蚁在走动，又痒又烫，连整个后背都开始渗着薄雾，牵引出来的是他体内的蜜香。

“你只是个孩子吧小民。”

黄仁俊也不打算拉开两人的距离，任由他口中的孩子幼稚地对他散发着信息素，从容地把手肘撑在大腿上，又用手心撑住下巴。

“那小民说实话，我想哥哥帮我忙。”

罗渽民的脸近在咫尺，棕色浏海乖巧贴服，身穿黑色卫衣牛仔裤无不提示着他是个活力少年，刻意释放的蜜糖信息却甜得像个少女。黄仁俊也不是没有被Omega刻意用信息素挑衅过，像罗渽民这么甜美倒是头一次。

黄仁俊笑着点头，罗渽民便撑起上半身凑到黄仁俊耳边呼气。

“哥哥”  
“标记我”  
“好不好”

一字一顿，好不容易等句子变完整了，黄仁俊没有多想，扭头就亲住罗渽民的嘴。

3

黄仁俊分明在罗渽民第二次给他表白的时候清楚地告诉过他，他是一个不爱Omega的Alpha。

罗渽民果然是蜜糖。嘴唇相贴的瞬间，扑鼻的蜜香淹没黄仁俊的沉着与冷静。站起身一双臂抱住罗渽民的腰时要仰头才吻得实在，然后把罗渽民再次压回沙发椅上，钻进来的舌尖被黄仁俊吸吮，上唇却被罗渽民反过来包覆住，吻来吻去谁也不要让谁的气势。

两人分开了一点距离，罗渽民整个人都被汗水沾湿了，黄仁俊放任地释放信息素向他袭来，浑身的细胞像是燃起的小火种，欲望从里到外烧成熊熊烈火，此刻只需要身体与身体更紧密的厮磨。

黄仁俊还在喘气，灰色大衣被罗渽民拉扯脱下。黄仁俊跨坐在罗渽民的大腿上，居高临下地看着罗渽民，只见孩子的眼睛坚定地看着自己，明明被猛烈的情潮逼得泪眼汪汪，却还倔强地目不转睛。

“哥哥喜欢被操是吗？”  
“那现在标记小民吧。”  
“小民可以满足哥哥。”

黄仁俊掐住罗渽民的脖颈，双眼发红，拉开罗渽民的衣领，Omega勾魂的气息从一片发红的皮肤里毫无分寸地在空气中游走，迫不及待要溜进黄仁俊的身体里，渗进血液，要使其变成没有理智的肤浅动物。

“孩子，我要告诉你，你没有后悔的机会了。”

罗渽民低吟出声，黄仁俊湿润的舌头舔过他腺体上的肌肤令他颤抖，连凝聚在眼眶的泪都为重获自由而兴奋地践踏绒毛乱跑，狂热的欲望惨遭衣物囚禁，可笑地僵硬起来，张牙舞爪默默在无人可见的黑暗里撑起一个骇人的幅度。

Alpha一反温顺常态，尖牙狰狞地刺破蜜糖罐的盖子，奶茶与蜜糖缠绵交织，Omega轻轻挣扎却被黄仁俊捉住了手腕，直到飘浮空中的信息素混和结合为一体。

天地为证，罗渽民彻底属于黄仁俊，而黄仁俊也归罗渽民所有。

4

“小民终于是哥哥的了。”

罗渽民身反客为主把黄仁俊压在沙发椅上，他站在黄仁俊打开的双腿中间，脱掉卫衣时黄仁俊紧盯着他瘦削又不乏锻炼的身材，有数滴汗珠从微隆的胸肌上不紧不慢地滑落到腹部，又顺着突兀的筋脉线条躲进牛仔裤里。

顺手把牛仔裤解开踩在地上，黑色的三角裤被撑起一个山丘，黄仁俊咽下口水，他看到罗渽民双腿间有水渍，一道两道随着他曲膝又站直的时候滑落。罗渽民伸手去拉下黑色掩饰，掐住欲望抬头发怒的脖颈，略施压力揉搓是窒息又脑胀的舒爽，他只想快点撑开哥哥紧合的小缝，看看哥哥失控的样子。

5

罗渽民跪下来解黄仁俊的扣子和拉开裤链的时候，一张脸红得像八月的水蜜桃，拉下他的裤管把长裤丢到一边，脱掉他的内裤握住粗壮的肉杆时又变成十一月的红富士。

Omega一双粉嫩的薄唇张开，含住Alpha的时候动作生疏，牙齿在顶端有意无意地磨擦，笨拙又恼人。黄仁俊皱着眉紧握着拳，咬紧牙关不想让幼稚的弟弟窃听他半点情绪。

罗渽民早就湿得一片狼藉，上天给他一副诡异的身躯，既没法拥有正常Omega想被填满的欲望，却又要和正常Omega一样为Alpha发狂流蜜。

他既不空虚也不难耐，手指往自己腿上抹了许多黏液，往黄仁俊股间干旱的褶纹处戳碰，好不容易把食指送进去，又松开含住黄仁俊的嘴，伸出舌尖也去取悦着那片冷漠地带。

黄仁俊咬着黑色衣袖，忍住快感从腿根一直向上攀附的美妙。他想起以前和Alpha做这种事总是得不到温柔与宠爱，男人在他身上只懂发狂索取，流血也好流泪也罢，直到他渐渐麻木起来，痛也不会喊。

6

“哥哥我…可以进来吗？”

罗渽民哭起来也好乖巧，连鼻尖也发红，一抽一抽地吸气，小苹果明明忍无可忍却还在求他同意，大概是全世界最了不起的Omega了。

“可以了，小民。”

罗渽民站起身的时候腿在发抖，Omega终究是较弱势的群体，受Alpha强烈而霸道的信息素支配，蜜水仍决堤一般川流不息。

颤抖着手的少年，对爱情绝望的心第一次为温柔哥哥失控乱跳，他从来不敢奢求世上会有能接受他的人，生育机能无法正常运作的Omega连Beta都不如，像个畸形怪物。他缓缓地把手中仅余的一切献给黄仁俊，希望从今天起他的Alpha会接纳他的爱意，和他形影不离。

7

“渽民过来。”

黄仁俊的双腿交叉扣在罗渽民的腰间，他张开双手，冒汗的脸泛着如樱花般可爱的淡粉。提手替他发情的Omega擦去泪水，轻声地对着靠上来的红耳朵说渽民不哭有哥哥在。

把滚烫汗湿的身躯抱住的时候又去亲亲那片热乎乎的腺体，罗渽民低声地哭，抱住黄仁俊的腰轻轻地撞，整个人又软又乏力。

“哥哥…好喜欢哥哥…”

罗渽民侧头和黄仁俊亲吻，满足感填充他空虚已久的心，初恋的紧张令人抖不过气，血液急速运行，脑海里有白浪一波接一波翻滚拍打着神经，溢出的海水只能再次从脆弱的眼眸流淌。

8

Omega实在柔弱，不忍心看着被情潮折磨得快要站不住的弟弟，黄仁俊最后还是把罗渽民按在沙发上，自己骑在上面。

再次撑开窄小的甬道，黄仁俊感受着温热逐渐占据他的身体。张开嘴来叹息，俯前去封住少年低哑的哭声，他捉住罗渽民的手摸到自己的臀部，罗渽民听话地扶住两边滑嫩的臀瓣，用力地往上挺的时候脸上的泪水也沾湿了黄仁俊的脸颊。

双手胡乱地摸，穿进黄仁俊的衬衫衣摆时环住了黄仁俊比他还瘦小得多的纤腰。身体开始能适应Alpha的信息素之后，罗渽民抱紧了黄仁俊的腰，使劲地上下刺穿，被紧窒而温热地包裹时失去功能的器官又流下更甚的爱液沾污沙发。

黄仁俊摸着罗渽民滴水的脸庞，把他浸湿的浏海拨开来，看着少年潮红的容颜，在紧锁的眉心上落下一吻，愁眉之锁就解开了。再在挂上小泪珠的长睫毛上亲一口，孩子就不哭了。

实在好哄。

9

“哥哥…舒服吗？”

罗渽民睁开眼睛，看着黄仁俊的时候笑得像樱桃一样甜，黄仁俊想回答他舒服得很，罗渽民却根本没想要听他回覆，问完之后再次亲住那张肉嫩的唇。

初吻难忘，趁着还没忘就想重温，罗渽民亲了又亲，像新买了玩偶的孩子一样，看着不愿睡。

黄仁俊的腿开始发酸，身体交合拍打的声音越来越响，连他都忍不住想流泪，被填充的心脏和隐密的深处有爱在里头，今后他再也不必受嘲讽，上天终究给他送来契合的人。

10

Alpha的痕迹落在罗渽民的胸腹上，量多而浓稠。黄仁俊慢慢地跪起身的时候，白浊也从他红肿的臀肉之间流出，滴落在罗渽民的大腿上。

罗渽民坦白地告诉黄仁俊他今天是刻意不打抑制剂来的，为了要勾引哥哥，把哥哥变成自己的Alpha。黄仁俊用纸巾擦拭着罗渽民身上的污浊，擦完随意地扔到地上就把身子窝进罗渽民的怀里。

黄仁俊责备他，臭小孩。

“仁俊哥哥不能再叫我小孩了。”  
“我碰了哥哥，现在是男人啦。”

孩子终归是幼稚的，黄仁俊闭上眼睛想歇歇。罗渽民回抱住黄仁俊，在他的发旋处用力地亲了一口。

“和哥哥第一天纪念快乐！”


End file.
